


An Easter Without Eggs

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Easter, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Magnificent Kids #12 (NeonRainbow Press).Running out of eggs right before Easter is just bad timing!





	An Easter Without Eggs

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU USED THE EGGS?”

 

“Chris, lower your voice of the boys will hear you,” Buck admonished, attempting to calm the irate man.

 

“I told you I was going to put together the egg casserole for breakfast tomorrow.  How was I to know that it was the last dozen eggs?” Buck asked as he leaned back through the doorway.  Luckily all he heard was the squeals and giggles coming from the bathroom down the hall.  “There have been a minimum of 4 dozen eggs in the fridge on the porch for the last month.”

 

“Well there aren’t now and tomorrow is Easter morning. The boys have been talking about the Easter bunny all week and now there are no eggs to dye or hide.”

 

“Just relax, Chris, I’ll run into town and get a few dozen.  Once the boys are in bed we can get them dyed and ready to go.  I just don’t understand how we went through so many eggs this week.”

 

“Don’t bother, Buck, the store is out.

 

“And you know that how?”

 

“Cause Mrs. Potter called earlier today in a panic.  She had forgotten to pick up any eggs and said the grocery was out.  I told her we had plenty and I’d run her over a few dozen, that’s where the decorated sugar cookies came from,” Chris said with despair.

 

“Well, then we’ll call they guys,” Buck suggested, “but probably shouldn’t bother Nathan though.  All he uses is that egg substitute stuff in a carton.”

 

“Ezra’s out of town.  I think he was supposed to be meeting Maude somewhere,” Chris added, watching their options wane.

 

“Well that leaves Josiah.  I’ll see if he can get some ready and bring them over in the morning.  Surely all of Denver isn’t out,” Buck brainstormed.

 

“Josiah won’t be out until after services in the morning and the boys will be up bright and early so we’ll have to keep them occupied and away from the windows.”  Chris reasoned.

 

“I’ll call and you go check on the boys.”

 

Moments later Chris returned to the kitchen and watched as Buck close his laptop. 

 

“Josiah didn’t answer the phone, so I sent an email out to all they guys and explained the problem, but we had best come up with an alternative solution,” Buck explained as two pajama clad whirlwinds flew threw the doorway.

 

The problem was put on the back burner and stories were told and the boys were tucked in for the night.

 

“Pa, it’s finally here isn’t it?” Vin asked with excitement. “This year the Easter bunny will come to our house and hide eggs just for JD and me?”

 

It was with a heavy heart and a poker face that even Ezra would be proud of that Chris replied, “Yes.”

 

“Remember, that ol’ rabbit has a lot of houses to stop at so it may take him a while to get here, but he’ll make it,” Buck hedged, hopping that Josiah or Nathan would get the message and come through. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Pa, PA!  The Easter Bunny was here.” 

 

Vin’s voice cut through Chris slumber, floating through the window.  The groggy man looked at the clock beside the bed….6AM.

 

 _Through the window!_ Chris felt a vice grip his heart.

 

“Stud, you’d best get out here, you aren’t going to believe this,” Buck yelled.

 

Chris jumped from bed, ran to the front door, and looked at the front yard.  Even from here he could see what had to be dozens of eggs speckling the front yard with color, and two little boys running from patch to patch filling their baskets.

 

“But how?” Chris murmured and he looked at Buck who just shrugged.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Ezra laughed from the hedge row at the end of the drive, he really was an undercover man today.  He would have to remember to call his mother and thank her for canceling at the last minute, as usual.  However, this year for the first time it really was a Happy Easter.


End file.
